


A list of lists

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Burr is a man that likes to make lists. He makes lists for everything. He’s got a collection of lists he sits down to write every day, from grocery lists to things he's grateful for, he just loves to make lists.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	A list of lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ad_dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/gifts), [Random_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/gifts).



> I hope is okay I'm gifting this to the both of you- I just wanted to let you know everything you two write for this ship makes me happy and I wanted to return that feeling, if that's even possible, hahah. Thank you for reading, enjoy and also, stay safe!

Aaron Burr is a man that likes to make lists. He makes lists for everything. He’s got a collection of lists he sits down to write every day.  
He’s the one who’s always doing the groceries for that exact reason.

_“Cereal” Lafayette reminds him once he sees Aaron writing the shopping list for the week, hunched over his notepad on the kitchen table. The taller man leans over him, sees Aaron write down the word ‘Cereal’, smiles and then leaves after he plants a tender kiss on his lips._

_Aaron then needs to make another column, another list for what kind of cereal he has to get. He’s got four boyfriends with a variety of preferences._

  1. Cap’n Crunch
  2. Apple Jacks
  3. Raisin Bran



_He smiles to himself once the big list is done._

But his reasons for always making lists go beyond the love of organization and structure.

Sure, is nice to make them just so that his thoughts don’t run free around his head; there’s enough of a mess in his life as it is.

If he really thinks about it, that’s one thing that sets him and Alexander apart- not that there aren’t many other things that set them apart, but this one seems like a definitive distinction between them- because where Alexander lets his thoughts run free, lets them scatter around their place in the form of journals and loose papers, a perpetually open laptop and a cellphone that never leaves his side; Aaron Burr keeps his thoughts on a leash, tells them to stay in columns next to their number companion so that he may never lose them.

Laurens takes notes on a very different way, he keeps thinking. Laurens has a notebook with blank pages he fills with the entire rainbow. He makes everything bright and colorful and maybe that’s his system to remember things. He draws sometimes on his annotations, and Aaron had always wanted to try that out, but he finds out he gets distracted by the illustrations. Aaron doesn’t know how Laurens does it, but going through his notebooks are always a pleasure to the eye.

Now, when it comes his other two boyfriends, Aaron definitely thinks he’ll take Alexander’s messy way or Laurens’ bright notebooks any day rather than Mulligan’s, who takes little post-its and then forgets where exactly he puts them. They always find them hidden under the oddest places.

Or Lafayette’s.

Here’s a thing about Lafayette.

He doesn’t write down anything. He’s always telling others in hope they’ll either write down what he told them or remember exactly, word-for-word, what comes out of his mouth.

Aaron tried to get him into recording himself and saving those audios, and to be fair, Lafayette had liked that. A lot. So much so that eventually his voice notes and reminders became hour long recordings of him singing his favorite musicals. He played every character on scene.

So, none of his boyfriends share his love for lists. But that’s alright, because then that makes it his thing, right? His lists go from small things, to everyday tasks, to other type of stuff.

Like for example, stuff he doesn’t want to think about.

He used to that a lot more when he was younger. He was always making lists of moments to stop thinking about so that those memories didn’t run loose and hurt him.

He still has those notes on the back of a notebook he’s got since he was thirteen. That list has got an official name, unlike most of his lists, this one’s titled in big red letters and reads ‘THINGS THAT AARON BURR NEEDS TO STOP THINKING ABOUT’ and the list has been ever-expanding since he started writing it.

He sometimes takes out the notebook and thinks about how much he and things around him have changed since he was thirteen years old.

  1. Making friends. Study is all you have to do.
  2. Free time. There’s no such thing as free time.
  3. The fact that Sally left.
  4. Mom and dad.
  5. The ghost in the attic.



And he closes the notebook, he never re-reads beyond the first items; he figures he’s labeled them things he doesn’t need to think about for an exact reason, after all.

But things have gotten better.

Way, way better.

For example, he started working on this particular one about six months ago when they all started dating. 

  1. Always kiss your boyfriends good morning.



Aaron had found that the only way to ensure his day will be a great day, is like that. Morning breath be damned. If Aaron gets to spend the rest of his life with the men he loves, nothing will ever stop him from kissing them good morning.

Actually, while still on the topic of kissing- after they became official, Aaron doesn’t know how he spend all his life without being able to kiss them all.

He liked the way Mulligan and Lafayette had to lean down to kiss him on the lips. The way Laurens would wrap his arms around Burr’s waist to bring him closer, and the way Alexander would place his hand on the small of his back.

Turns out, Aaron wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the kissing, because all four loved the way Aaron didn’t exactly know what to do with his hands, so he’ll always be placing them in different parts of their bodies.

So, kissing was great, and it was always a good way to start their day.

  1. Tell them about your day before they ask, that makes them happy.



It makes them really happy, because Aaron was never used to talk about himself, about things that bothered him or just things that he had been thinking about throughout the day. He never thought anyone cared enough.

But turns out, his boyfriends care. Obviously. And they really, really want to show Aaron everyday that they do care.

  1. Then ask them about their day- because you 
  2. Remind them you love them all so much



The first time he said ‘I love you’ to them, he had almost instantly regret it, making excuses and almost bolting out of the apartment.

_“Do you, Aaron Burr?” one of them had asked_

_“Well, yes” He had stammered “But you don’t have to say it back right now, is okay, I, uh, I- I just wanted you to know”_

_“Oh, little Burr. Our Aaron. Baby” They all looked like they were about to cry “We love you more than words can say”_

Aaron had learned, much to his own disbelief, that they all thought Aaron didn’t like them enough, and that they were sure he was going to break up with them at any second.

So, ever since then, Aaron makes sure to remind them they’re the best thing that ever happened to him.

  1. Don’t wear Hercules’ hoodie then show up on the kitchen while he’s cooking there -he almost really hurt himself when he saw you.



He had to really make sure to never forget that last one- Hercules almost cuts his own finger off while getting distracted by the sight of Aaron wearing his hoodie.

 _“He was wearing nothing but my hoodie” Hercules had cried to the others._ And, alright, maybe Aaron had planned it, but he didn’t expect it to go down like that.

Some of his lists are about his favorite books, his favorite tv shows. His favorite movies. Just so he doesn’t forget- he arranges most of them in no particular order, but sometimes his top three are the ones he likes the most.

Favorite books:

  1. To the Lighthouse
  2. Wuthering heights
  3. Pride and Prejudice



And the list goes on and on, but most of the titles he’s added lately are young adult novels.

Favorite TV shows:

  1. The Good Place
  2. Steven Universe
  3. How I Met Your Mother



That last one still sparks a huge debate between them all, with Alexander and Mulligan agreeing that it was a good ending and Lafayette and Laurens telling them it really wasn’t.

_“And what do you think, Aaron?” They turn to look at him. Because as with everything else in their life, somehow Aaron is the designated tie breaker. Aaron sighs._

_“I just think they shouldn’t have killed the mother”_

_“Well, duh” Alexander says “That is obvious. We’re asking who Robin should’ve ended up with”_

_“I think he’s kind of agreeing with us, by saying the mother shouldn’t have died. That means he doesn’t think Robin and Ted should’ve end up together”_

_“That’s not exactly what I’m saying”_

_“So, you’re saying you do like the ending?” Alexander kept pressing him. Aaron chose to burrow closer to Hercules on the couch, letting the bigger man wrap his arms around him._

_“I’m not saying that either”_

_“Aaron Burr, you’re impossible” Alexander huffs, but then smiles at him. Aaron bumps his foot against the man’s thighs in a playful manner as retaliation._

_“This is, what? The fifth time we’re watching this show. How come we always end up having this exact same argument?”_

_“Because you never help us settle it, mon cheri!” Lafayette tells him, and Aaron throws a pillow to his face._

Then there’s his movie list (Don’t be surprised about this one, Aaron Burr is a romantic):

  1. Something’s Gotta Give
  2. Always be my maybe
  3. The lovebirds
  4. Pretty Woman



_“Who would’ve thought” Laurens had told him “That **that** one’s your number one. I thought you only watched documentaries”_

_“Oh, he’s got a list of those too. They get a whole separate list” Alexander bursts into the conversation, letting his hair down as he sits on the floor, settling between Aaron’s legs “I think I’ve seen like, five different lists of movies he likes, sorted by genre” Laurens lets a small chuckle._

_“At this point I wouldn’t be surprised you have a list of all your lists” Aaron suppresses a smile as his boyfriends continue to tease him, but he just settles for running his fingers through Alexander’s hair._

Of course, Laurens could’ve been right about that one.

Aaron had tried once making a list of all his lists. A list master list. Or something like that. But that never worked out, because, Aaron found out, he has at least a dozen of notebooks filled with lists in almost every page, so if he was going to go through all of them to sort them all out- Well, that would only happen the day Aaron Burr has nothing else to do.

His love for lists goes only so far, he supposes.

He’s also got a list of things he needs to remember about each of his boyfriends, that get a bit more specific.

For Alexander it goes like this:

  1. Ask him to help you reach the mug from the top counter- he loves feeling taller
  2. Debate with him, he likes that- Also, milk goes **before**
  3. Tell him is okay if he lays his feet on your lap on movie night. He keeps acting like you’re going to get mad about it.
  4. Play with his hair. That relaxes him. He needs to relax.



For Laurens:

  1. Ask him about his most resent turtle sketch book- his eyes sparkle so beautifully when he speaks about things that he likes
  2. Remind him to take his medicine
  3. Fill up his water bottle and place it where he can see it so he remembers to take it with him to work.
  4. Don’t ask him what’s wrong, just hold his hand.



For Mulligan:

  1. Remind him how handsome you think he is every time you catch him looking in the mirror
  2. Bring breakfast to him, he’s always forgetting.
  3. Assure him is okay to take a nap when his eyes feel heavy- Aaron can manage to handle the rest of their boyfriends if he sleeps for half an hour.
  4. Tell him that no, he’s not being a burden by asking for your help to model the clothes he’s working on.



For Lafayette:

  1. Buy him better hair ties
  2. Write down exactly what he says to you
  3. If you’ve caught him singing while doing and he stops- tell him to keep going! Remind him he’s got a beautiful voice!
  4. Sit on his lap when he looks sad, that never fails to put him on a good mood



If he goes a little further on those lists, some of the items get a little smutty. That makes him flustered, but he needed to write those too.

Once Lafayette had gone down far enough on those lists, and Aaron had wanted the earth to swallow him whole-

_“That’s not the only thing you’d wish would swallow you whole, non?” his taller boyfriend had joked, making everyone choke on their beverage and Aaron swears they could all see how furiously he was blushing even through his dark complexion._

That incident made him work on a completely different list- one that his boyfriends couldn’t get his hands on, at least for now-: Aaron Burr’s smutty list about his boyfriends, he titled it. But that’s for another day. He needs to concentrate on the one at hand right now.

Just this morning he started a whole new list. With all the time he’s got now, he figures he can make a list of all the things he’s grateful for.

He started simple (and in no particular order, may he add, in case any of his boyfriends reads this list)

  1. ~~My~~ Our bed(s)



He loves that their big bed isn’t even one bed, it’s two queen size beds squeezed together in a tight fit on their bedroom. There’s not even space for a nightstand at either side of them, a space of an inch barely available between the end of one bed and the wall at the side.

Aaron usually sleeps in the center of all of them. He’s the one who never moves during sleep, so they had found early on in their relationship that if Aaron sleps anywhere else, he always ends up mushed up against a wall or right under one of his boyfriends. And not in a fun way.

_“He’s so tiny, I’m afraid we’ll crush him while sleeping and he won’t be able to push us off” Hercules had said. Aaron pouted, crossing his arms. He’s not that small._

_But when Aaron doesn’t sleep right in the center, Hercules makes sure he’s right on top of him._

_“You weight nothing, Burr” The man had reasoned with him._

Aaron’s pride is a bit hurt at first, but he won’t deny he loves having Hercules’ heartbeat lull him to sleep.

  1. Delivery People



Because they’re amazing, alright? They- for the most part, alright? -always manage to get their food on time. If it weren’t for them, any time it was Alexander Hamilton’s turn to cook, they’ll be definitely starving.

  1. Coloring books



_“Why- how is this house so quiet?” Hercules had poked his head out what now is known as his working room, where he keeps most of his fabrics and sewing machine._

_Aaron met him on the hallway, told him to stay quiet while he guided him to the living room, where the rest of them were on the floor, surrounded by different types of art supplies and open coloring books._

_“I’m so thankful for coloring books” Hercules murmured, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet that had settled at their place._

  1. Boyfriends who wear sweaters



Because then all those sweaters are bigger and he’ll never tell them, but he only pretends that all _his_ sweaters are always dirty just so that he can burrow any one of theirs.

_“Burr, is that my sweater?”_

_“Finders keepers”_

  1. Towels



Just this morning John almost hurts himself as he steps out of the shower, dripping wet. Had Aaron not been there brushing his teeth he’s almost sure John could’ve broken something.

A few minutes later when John had him pressed against the wall on the hallway outside the bathroom, with his legs wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist, he had the small realization-

_“You’re really not hurt?” He asked John between kisses._

_“No, not really” John assured him “And to think about it, had I really hurt myself this wouldn’t be happening right now”_

So, yea. Towels.

  1. Instant Coffee



He likes that he can make it at any moment, even when his boyfriends tell him that three cups have been enough. He’s always with a cup in hand.

He’s drinking from one right now, sitting on the kitchen table, with a pen in hand and the open notebook in front of him. Hercules is cooking in the background, Laurens and Lafayette are sitting with Aaron.

Alexander walked in a few seconds ago, kissed them all on their cheeks and found his place right behind Hercules, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chin to his shoulder, trying to look what he’s cooking.

“Are your lists only about things you think about? Things you need to remember?” Laurens asks, bringing Aaron’s attention away from the paper.

“Hm?” Aaron takes a sip from his cup “What do you mean?”

“No, I mean… what about a Bucket List?” Laurens continued “You don’t have one of those?”

“Like, things I want to do?”

“Yea”

“I- no. I’ve never made one of those”

“Why?” Hercules turned then, Alexander still holding on to him; only now Hercules could wrap his arms around the shorter man, letting Alexander’s head rest right on the crook of his neck.

“Have you ever made one?” Aaron asks him instead. That makes Hercules think for a minute.

“Yea, when I was a kid. I think I lost it”

“Yea, that checks out” Aaron snorts, watching the way Laurens hides his laugh behind a handful of potato chips.

“But I still remember what was in it!”

“What was in it?” Aaron raises his eyebrows, gives Hercules another second to think.

“Kiss a beautiful boy was top of the list at one point. And I did that. Like, four times over”

“Aye!” Laurens stands up then, hand up ready to high five Hercules. Aaron rolls his eyes at the exchange.

“Why don’t you make a Bucket list, Aaron?” Alexander asks him then, letting go of Hercules so the man could return to his task.

“Why should I?”

“For fun?”

“His brain is melting- he doesn’t understand the concept of fun” Laurens teases “See, Aaron Burr, Fun means-”

“I know what fun is!” Aaron shouts at them, makes everyone give little laughs. They love this, get Aaron flustered and annoyed. And he lets them, because honestly? He kind of likes it too.

“Come on, we can all make bucket lists! Things we want to do at some point” Alexander sounds enthusiastic now. He’ll take any opportunity to write, it seems. Lafayette takes a sip from his own coffee before speaking softly, almost as if he just wants Aaron to hear him:

“Sounds like I’d just write your guys’ names then”

“Laf!” Aaron groans, but he’s not mad. He knows Lafayette is only trying to get somebody to blush. He loves that, the French motherfucker. Loves to reduce any and all of his lovers to a stuttering mess. And he knows for a fact Aaron is the easiest target.

“I’m serious, though” Alexander gets his attention again, grabbing Aaron’s hand and taking the sit Laurens left a few seconds ago.

“I mean, I already have everything I want. I’m already at a place in life where I’m happy, I just want to lay in the couch all evening with you guys. Isn’t that enough?”

“Aw, little Burr” Mulligan mutters, much to everyone’s delight, resuming his cooking in the background.

“Shut up! I’m leaving” Burr stands up, but Laf stops him, grabbing him by the wrist and making him sit on his lap. Burr frowns, but lets his boyfriend shower him with kisses until he’s got a lapful of his boyfriend uncontrollably shaking from laughter “Alright! Alright!” Burr says, as if to beg for his boyfriend to stop. It takes a couple of seconds, but Laf stops.

There’s a moment of silence where the sizzling of the oil is the only sound in the kitchen.

“Alright” Aaron says one more time, before grabbing his list again and adding one last thing:

  1. Boyfriends with laps to sit on



“Really?” Lafayette asks, holding Burr closer to him.

“What?” Alexander raises an eyebrow with curiosity. The other remaining boyfriends’ attention turning to them as well.

“He says he’s grateful he’s got ‘boyfriends with laps to sit on’”

“Really?” Alexander smiles then, wolfish grin on his face. Aaron takes a deep breath before replying.

“Yea”

“We’re going to throw away your chair, then”

And Aaron laughs, but only because he doesn’t realize they’re serious.

_Tomorrow morning, though, when his chair is actually missing from the kitchen table, Aaron will start a new list- A very important one, probably the most important list he’ll ever make, and wonder why it has taken him this long to start with it._

_‘ **A very important list of things Aaron’s boyfriends SHOULD NOT do’** and it will be hung in big, bright letters on their living room. _


End file.
